Mi vida sin ti
by Herria
Summary: Una busqueda desesperada y el ansia de no saber si quien quieres esta vivo . Misao Aoshi. cap 2 arriba !
1. Default Chapter

* * *

_Hace tanto tiempo que no camino por estas calles, tanto tiempo que no paseo por esta ciudad, tras cuatro años de ausencia nada parece haber cambiado. Tengo una extraña sensación, el Aoiya parece estar muy lejos. Después de cuatro años vagando por Japón siento que la calle no termina nunca, el camino no acaba. Ansío ver de nuevo a mis amigos, a Okina, a los chicos a Misao. Me ha costado tanto darme cuenta de lo que era realmente importante, de lo que era necesario para ser feliz. Recuerdo la cara de Misao perfectamente, la angustia en sus inocentes ojos. Espero que no me odie. Espero que no me guarde rencor. Maldita sea, anhelo que al abrir la puerta este ahí sonriente y me abrace, me perdone... ¿ Acaso espero en vano?  
  
_**Flash Back:**  
  
Voy a volver a irme.- sentenció Aoshi taciturno ante la insólita mirada de Okina.- No puedo seguir aquí, este no es mi sitio, no puedo vivir en un albergue después de todo lo que he sido.  
  
El estruendo de los platos rompiéndose contra el suelo, sobresaltó a los dos hombres que se giraron sorprendidos. En la puerta estaba Misao con la bandeja aún en sus manos y la cara compungida. El arroz manchaba el suelo y el agua se había derramado sobre su bonito kimono de flores. No dijo nada y dejó caer la bandeja al piso y se dio la vuelta en silencio. Okina salió detrás de ella pero la chiquilla era más rápida y no pudo alcanzarla. Esa misma noche Aoshi partió hacia ninguna parte, todos estuvieron allí para despedirlo, todos menos Misao.  
  
**Fin del flash back**  
  
_Ahí esta la puerta, ¿ Qué me espera detrás de ella? ¿ Cómo estarán todos? ¿Qué habrá cambiado?  
  
_Buenos días.- dijo una dulce voz detrás del mostrador.- ¿ Desea algo?  
  
Sí. - contestó confuso Aoshi. - ¿Dónde esta Okina?  
  
_¿ Quién es ella? ¿ Quizás una nueva empleada? ¿ Que es esta extraña sensación que me embarga?  
_  
¿ Okina? .- preguntó ella sorprendida. ¿ Quién es?  
  
Nenji... – contestó sorprendido.  
  
_Algo va mal...  
_  
Ah... – contestó sonriente y respirando aliviada. – Lo siento, murió hace tres años.  
  
¿ Murió? – preguntó confuso.  
  
_¿Okina muerto?, ¿Qué clase de ninja soy?, ¿ Porque no me enterado? Pobre Misao, no estuve aquí cuando más me necesitó, me odiara, no la culpo.  
_  
Disculpe señorita.- preguntó Aoshi secamente. - ¿ Dónde están los demás?  
  
¿ Los demás? – preguntó ella sin saber que decir. – Lo siento, llevo poco tiempo trabajando aquí, pero la señora Misima estaba aquí cuando él murió, seguro que ella puede explicárselo todo.  
  
Gracias. – contestó con sobriedad.  
  
La puerta se abrió un poco y entre el diminuto hueco que había se coló una chiquilla de grandes ojos verdes y cabello negro que apenas tendría dos años. Aoshi la miró asombrado, le resultaba tan familiar.  
  
Yuriko preciosa - dijo la joven con amabilidad al ver entrar la chiquilla. - ¿ Te has vuelto a escapar?  
  
La puerta se abrió del todo y Misao entró dentro exhausta.  
  
Yuriko niña mala – dijo respirando con dificultad y en tono de reproche.- No vuelvas a...  
  
No fue capaz de terminar la frase, frente a ella estaba Aoshi de pie observándola fijamente como si hubiera visto un fantasma. Estaba como siempre, en cuatro años no había cambiado nada, su cabello ahora mucho más largo se recogía en una pequeña coleta. Pero sus ojos, sus fríos ojos azules permanecían iguales, tan trasparentes, tan lejanos, tan duros. Aoshi no podía dejar de mirar a Misao, se veía tristemente bella, parecía haber envejecido repentinamente, estaba muy delgada, mas de lo habitual, sus ojos habían perdido todo el brillo que una vez tuvieron, no había inocencia en su mirada, solo distancia y una profunda tristeza que no era capaz de comprender.  
  
Aoshi – sama – tartamudeó ella sorprendida. - ¿ Que hace aquí?  
  
Yo... - dijo él sin saber que decir.- La verdad...  
  
Señora Misima - interrumpió la camarera cogiendo a la niña en brazos.- Su marido ha salido por negocios, volverá dentro de un par de horas.  
  
Gracias.- contestó ella con suavidad. – Ven con mama pequeña.- dijo Misao cogiendo a la niña en brazos.  
  
Aoshi observó la escena perplejo, Misao sin decir nada entró en la habitación contigua y Aoshi la siguió.  
  
¿ Cuándo te has casado? – preguntó en un hilo de voz.  
  
Hace dos años. – contestó ella. - ¿ Quería algo más?  
  
¿ Que ha pasado con la gente del Aoiya? ¿ Y con el Oniwanbashu? – preguntó Aoshi observando como Misao se movía por la habitación sin hacerle caso.  
  
Se disolvió, después de su marcha y la muerte de Okina nadie quería seguir, además... – suspiró con tristeza apoyada en la pared.  
  
¿Además? – preguntó preocupado al ver el rostro de tristeza de Misao.  
  
Nada, no tiene importancia Aoshi- sama. –dijo ella con una sonrisa triste mientras le arreglaba el pelo a su hija.  
  
Misao... yo – intentó decir Aoshi con el corazón en un puño.  
  
Mami mami ¿ Quen es ete sezo? – preguntó la chiquilla tirando del kimono de su madre con insistencia.  
  
Es un viejo... conocido. –dijo ella agachada acariciando la mejilla de la niña.- Nadie... cariño... nadie.  
  
Aoshi miró a Misao sin saber que decir. _¿ Conocido? Solo soy eso. ¿ Que ha pasado con Misao? ¿ Que ha pasado con la niña dulce y alegre que animaba a todo el mundo? ¿ Dónde esta toda la inocencia? ¿ Todo el amor?  
_  
¿Desea algo más Aoshi – sama? .- preguntó Misao sin ningún tipo de emoción en su voz.  
  
Yo había vuelto para... - intentó decir Aoshi.  
  
_¿Para que? ¿Para verla? Como he podido ser tan estupido, esperaba que continuara allí para mí, maldita sea, Misao había rehecho su vida y no tengo derecho a decir nada.  
  
_¿ Para que? – preguntó en un susurro. – No tenía que haber vuelto, tenía que haberse quedado allí donde fue, aquí ya no tiene nada, ni a nadie. – dijo mirándole a los ojos con tristeza.  
  
Lo siento.- sentenció Aoshi. – Nunca quise hacerte daño.  
  
Llega demasiado tarde.- contestó cogiendo a la niña en brazos y saliendo por la puerta. – Si quiere quedarse como cliente, hable con Shinta, la camarera, yo tengo que ocuparme de los asuntos del albergue.  
  
Misao salió por la puerta y Aoshi la siguió tristemente no podía quedarse allí. Tenía que alejarse de ella cuanto antes. Misao dejó a la niña en brazos de la camarera y acompañó a Aoshi hasta la puerta. En es momento un hombre de porte robusto y sonrisa halagüeña entró en el Aoiya.  
  
Buenos días ¿ Desea algo? .- preguntó él observando a Aoshi detrás de Misao.  
  
No.- contestó con sobriedad.- Yo ya me iba.  
  
De acuerdo.- dijo Shinji Misima seriamente.- Que pase un buen día.  
  
Gracias.- contestó Aoshi saliendo por la puerta.  
  
¿Quién era? – preguntó mal humorado cogiendo a Misao del brazo con fuerza.  
  
Shinomori. – contestó ella asustada.- Vivió en el Aoiya durante algún tiempo, fue...  
  
Me da igual.- gritó furioso.- Eres una maldita fulana inútil.- gritó mientras la golpeaba. – No puedo dejarte sola durante un momento, maldita zorra.  
  
Lo siento.- tartamudeó llorosa y asustada.- Yo...

* * *

Misao estaba tumbada sobre su futon dolorida, la niña dormía junto a ella tranquilamente, su marido no estaba en casa, estaba sola de nuevo.  
  
_¿ Hasta cuando va a durar esto? Otra paliza mas, ¿ Por qué a mí? ¿ Que es lo que hago? Me duele todo, no tengo donde huir, estoy sola, estoy muerta, estoy vacía, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Tengo tanto miedo. En la soledad de la noche, con la frialdad de mis sabanas, puedo ver el odio en sus ojos, noche tras noche, golpe tras golpe, no hay amor, no hay ternura, solo violencia, solo frialdad, solo tristeza. ¿Dónde esta mi vida? ¿Dónde mi felicidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Quisiera huir lejos de todo. Tengo que seguir, tengo que aguantar, por mi niña, por él que dirán y porque... ¿Le quiero? ¿Cómo puedo querer a alguien así?... Estoy sola, solo tengo a mi niña solo...  
_  
Misao se dio la vuelta sintiendo un terrible dolor que recorría su cuerpo, alargó su brazo y rodeó a la niña con ternura y la apretó contra ella. La respiración de la pequeña era suave y enseguida se quedó dormida juntó a ella.

* * *

La niña corría por el paseo del mercado metiendose entre la gente y riéndose cuando se chocó contra alguien y se calló al suelo.  
  
Hola niña – dijo Aoshi levantándola con cuidado.- ¿ Que haces aquí?  
  
Hola seño .- dijo sonriente la chiquilla con las mejillas coloradas. – Me he escapao.  
  
¿ A si? .- preguntó sonriente agachado junto a ella. - ¿ Donde esta tu mama?  
  
No ze. - contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Aoshi sonrió acariciando la mejilla de la chica y esta le dio un besito cariñosamente. En ese momento Misao se detuvo frente a ellos con la cesta de la compra en las manos y agotada. Sonrió al ver la tierna escena y Aoshi se dio cuenta de su presencia.  
  
Yuriko ...- suspiró Misao.- Me vas a volver loca, gracias Aoshi- sama por cuidar de ella.  
  
No pasa nada, ¿ Que te ha pasado en la cara? – preguntó preocupado al ver las marcas en el rostro de la chica. - ¿ Quien te ha hecho eso?  
  
Nadie, me caí por las escaleras.- dijo con tristeza apartándose de él.  
  
¿ Misao? – insistió.- Distingo perfectamente cuando...  
  
Me caí por las escaleras .- mintió ella insistente interrumpiéndole.- ¿ De acuerdo?  
  
Mami llévame aupas.- dijo Yuriko tirando del kimono de su madre. – Toy cansadita.  
  
No puedo enana, tengo que llevar las compras. –dijo enseñándole la cesta llena de cosas.- Tienes que ir andando, ya eres mayorcita.  
  
¿ Quieres que te lleve yo la compra hasta el Aoiya? – preguntó Aoshi quitándole la cesta de las manos.  
  
Gracias.- contestó Misao con una sonrisa amable y cogiendo a la niña.  
  
Los tres pasearon por la ciudad tranquilamente la pequeña se quedó enseguida dormida en brazos de su madre. Aoshi contempló la escena enternecido y apartó el pelo de la cara de la niña.  
  
Cuantas veces te lleve a ti así.- dijo repentinamente sonriendo. – Se parece mucho a ti cuando eras pequeña.  
  
Por fin sonríes.- dijo ella mirándole fijamente. –Toda mi vida esperando esa sonrisa y...  
  
Misao se interrumpió repentinamente.  
  
_¿ En que diablos estoy pensando porque digo esto? Dios Aoshi ¿ Porque has vuelto? Me ha costado tanto olvidarte, ¿ Porque me haces esto? Ojala no hubieras vuelto nunca.  
  
_Lo siento.- continuó Misao ante la insólita mirada de Aoshi.- No se porque he dicho eso.  
  
Misao... yo solo era un niño cuando me hice cargo de ti .- dijo deteniéndose junto a ella.- Estaba abrumado por las batallas, por la muerte de mis padres, mas tarde por mi cargo como líder del Oniwanbashu, nunca he sabido exteriorizar mis sentimientos, nunca he podido hacerlo, si alguna vez eso te hizo daño, perdóname.  
  
No tiene que pedir perdón Aoshi, es su forma de ser.- dijo Misao acomodando a la niña en sus brazos y continuó caminando.  
  
_¿ Tanto daño te he hecho? ¿ Algún día podrás perdonarme? Como me gustaría poder ver de nuevo ese brillo en tus ojos, esa vitalidad, tu magnifica sonrisa, tu alegría, ¿ Es culpa mía que en vez de sonrisa tengas esa mueca amarga en tu cara? ¿ Donde esta tu felicidad? ¿ Acaso la he matado yo? Perdóname.  
_

_

* * *

_**Hola a todas!!!!!!  
  
Espero que os guste este fic, la verdad el tema que trato es muy triste, el maltrato a la mujer, en España en lo que llevamos de año han muerto mas de 24 mujeres por malos tratos y me parece indignante. No hay derecho que en un sociedad tan supuestamente avanzada ocurran estas cosas ( bueno no hay derecho a que ocurra en ningún tipo de sociedad).  
  
Bueno después del discurso voy a hablar del fic: No creo que sea muy largo, tres o cuatro capítulos lo sumo.  
  
Quizás os extrañe la actitud de Misao, pero una mujer maltratada queda totalmente anulada por el maltratador y quería ajustarlo a la realidad lo máximo posible.  
  
En cuanto a Aoshi... bueno ya veremos lo que hace... Ah por cierto el peinado de Aoshi ( la coleta ) es del estilo de Kaji ( el guapísimo Kaji) de evangelion.  
  
La letra cursiva son los pensamientos de Aoshi y Misao.  
  
Besines y espero que os guste. **


	2. cap2

Capitulo 2  
  
Nada.

* * *

Misao caminaba despacio y ambos llegaron a Aoiya. Misao se detuvo en la puerta y despertó a la chiquilla con cuidado.  
  
Yuriko, despierta cariño.- dijo bajándola al suelo con cuidado. – Despídete de Aoshi- sama.  
  
Adiós. – dijo la niña haciendo una graciosa reverencia y colocándose detrás de su madre.  
  
Gracias Aoshi- sama.- dijo Misao quitándole la cesta de las manos.  
  
Misao, llámame Aoshi, tutéame.- dijo Aoshi.- No tienes porque...  
  
Lo siento, Aoshi-sama.- dijo ella sonriendo.- Para mí usted siempre será el Okashira y le debo un respeto.  
  
Si no existe el Oniwanbashu, no existe mi cargo.- replicó él.- ¿ Por cierto que fue de la gente del Aoiya?  
  
Cuando Okina murió... – recordó Misao tristemente. – Los chicos no le veían el sentido a seguir con el Oniwanbashu, Okon se fue a vivir con el maestro de Himura y Kuro dejó la casa porque tuvo una revelación y se hizo monje, Omasu y Shiro se enamoraron y tuvieron un hijo, ahora viven en Kanto y me escriben de vez en cuando.  
  
Valla.- dijo Aoshi sin palabras.- ¿ Y tu?  
  
Yo... – tartamudeó sin saber que decir.- Okina me dejo en herencia el Aoiya y... me case... tuve a Yuriko y... bueno ya ves.  
  
¿ Eres feliz Misao? – preguntó Aoshi acercándose a Misao con cuidado.- Has cambiado tanto...  
  
Soy una mujer casada y adoró a mi hija, la quiero mas que a mi vida.- respondió Misao.- Gracias por acompañarme... Aoshi.  
  
Adiós Misao.- dijo él despidiéndose de ella.- Cuídate mucho.

* * *

Misao cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella llorando tristemente, se deslizó por la puerta y se sentó en él suelo desconsolada. Yuriko se sentó junto a ella preocupada. ¿ Porque? ¿ Que habría sido de mi vida si no te hubieras ido? ¿ Porque eres tan amable? No puedo seguir así, Oh mi pequeña niña, no me dejes sola nunca.  
  
Mami ¿ Te duele ago? – dijo la niña abrazándola.  
  
Si cariño.- dijo Misao abrazando a su hija con fuerza.- Me duele aquí.- dijo posando la mano sobre su corazón.  
  
¿ Te doy un besito para que se te cure la pupita? – dijo besando a su madre con cuidado.- ¿ Estas mejor mami?  
  
Si.- dijo llorando abrazada a su hija. – Pero déjame abrazarte fuerte un ratito.  
  
Misao permaneció sentada y llorando durante mucho tiempo, la niña se fue a jugar y ella se quedó sola sin saber que hacer.  
  
Señora Misima ¿ Se encuentra bien? – preguntó Shinta preocupada.- ¿ Necesita algo?  
  
Si... pero llámame Misao, por favor.- dijo levantándose y dirigiéndose a la cocina seguida de la camarera.  
  
¿ Que le sucede? .- preguntó.- Confié en mi, a lo mejor le viene bien desahogarse.  
  
Lo se... pero no hay nada que decir, estoy triste.- dijo ella.- La llegada de Aoshi me ha traído muchos recuerdos, felices y tristes.  
  
¿ Significó algo para usted? – preguntó Shinta preparándole una taza de té con cariño.  
  
Si... – dijo sonriendo con una triste sonrisa. – Mucho... él... yo le quise mucho, muchísimo.  
  
¿ Y usted y él...? – preguntó Shinta – Quiero decir si tuvieron algún tipo de relación.  
  
No... él nunca me quiso, nunca como yo quise.- recordó con tristeza.- Se fue, yo tenia diecisiete años y bueno... – dijo rompiendo a llorar.- Lo siento no es un recuerdo agradable.  
  
Tranquilícese.- dijo la camarera con tristeza.- ¿ Cómo se siente?  
  
Triste... no esperaba volver a verlo nunca.- dijo secándose las lagrimas. – Además Shinji... quiero decir el señor Misima es muy celoso...  
  
Señora se que no es de mi incumbencia pero... ¿ Su marido... ? Quiero decir ¿ El señor Misima le ha... ? – intentó decir buscando las palabras adecuadas.  
  
Si.- respondió Misao con tristeza.- Pero no pasa nada, es su carácter...  
  
No es justo – intentó decir ella.- Tiene que hacer algo.  
  
No... déjalo Shinta, ya tengo bastante con ocuparme de la niña y del Aoiya, de todas formas muchas gracias – dijo Misao levantándose y dirigiéndose a su hija que jugaba en el patio.- ¿ Yuriko me dejas jugar?  
  
Si – dijo la niña alegremente – Que bien.

En ese momento apareció Shinji Misima, el marido de Misao y le pidió que le acompañara ha hacer unos negocios. Venia de mal humor y ella obedeció sumisa.

* * *

Aoshi caminaba en silencio por la calle y se dirigió al templo. Hacía cuatro años que no pasaba por allí y el ultimo recuerdo que tenía no era agradable.  
  
**Flash back**  
  
Misao lloraba desconsolada en el templo. ¿ Por que Aoshi se iba de nuevo? No era justo. Se abrazó a ella misma desconsolada mientras escuchaba el lejano sonido del agua y el canto de los grillos. Ni siquiera sabía porque estaba allí, solo quería huir de todo. Cuando repentinamente notó que alguien se sentaba junto a ella.  
  
No seas cría Misao.- dijo Aoshi con frialdad.  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó Misao llena de ira llorando amargamente. - ¿ Aun no tienes bastante? ¿ Aun no me has hecho suficiente daño?  
  
Aoshi la miró sorprendido sin saber que decir, el odio y el rencor con que Misao había pronunciado esas palabras le habían hecho estremecer, la chica aguantaba la mirada cargada de resentimiento y se levantó furiosa.  
  
Pues si decides irte.- gritó con lagrimas en los ojos y roja de rabia.- No vuelvas nunca.  
  
Misao salió del templo corriendo sin volver a decir una palabra mientras que Aoshi permanecía perplejo con los ojos cerrados y las manos en la cabeza.  
  
**Fin del flash back.**  
  
_¿ Cuanto tiempo pase aquí? ¿ Cuantas tardes me traía el té y se sentaba junto a mi? Siempre sonriente, siempre alegre, ahora parece que no vive, no siente, si pudiera acercarme a ti Misao... si pudiera quitarte toda esa tristeza y abrazarte y besarte si pudiera hacerte feliz. Me siento tan culpable, me siento tan solo, aún no se porque sigo en Kyoto, tal vez debería irme. Si aquella vez no hubiera sido tan frío, si aquella vez hubiese entendido a Misao, ¿ De que sirve ahora todo esto si ya la he perdido?  
_  
Aoshi estuvo me meditando durante algún tiempo y se le hizo de noche rápidamente. Camino por el sendero tranquilamente para dirigirse a la pequeña cabaña que el oniwanbashu poseía en lo alto del monte. Un carruaje pasó veloz mente a su lado y tuvo que esquivarlo para que no le atropellara. Cuando vio una imagen que le dejó petrificado alguien había arrojado a una mujer del carruaje y la había atropellado con él. Corría hacía ella y cuando vio quien era sintió que el corazón se le detenía. Misao yacía inconsciente en el suelo y respiraba con dificultad pero estaba viva. Aoshi la cogió con cuidado en sus brazos y se la llevó de all

Era muy tarde y ya amanecía, hacía algo de frío y los tímidos rayos de sol se colocaban por la diminuta ventana de la cabaña. Misao despertó tumbada sobre una cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo y llevaba únicamente una bata. Se levantó con cuidado no recordaba como había llegado allí. Se dio cuenta que llevaba puestas algunas vendas y se sobresaltó.  
  
No te muevas Misao.- dijo Aoshi acercándose a ella.- Te has llevado un buen golpe.  
  
¿ Cuanto tiempo llevo aquí? – preguntó sobresaltada.  
  
Toda la noche.- dijo Aoshi sentándose junto a ella preocupado .- ¿ Como estas?  
  
Tengo que irme.- dijo levantándose con dificultad y apoyándose en él.- Mi niña, por Kami-sama, Tengo que ir a por ella.  
  
No puedes moverte Misao. – dijo sujetándola asustado. - ¿ Quien te ha hecho esto?  
  
Nadie, tengo que irme- dijo con frialdad soltándose.- Suéltame.  
  
No, maldita sea Misao.- dijo abrazándola .- No voy a dejar que te hagan daño.  
  
¿ Entonces porque me abandonaste? – gritó furiosa llorando a lagrima viva. – Si no te hubieras ido el... nunca...  
  
¿ Que? – preguntó compungido sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. – Perdóname, por favor, perdóname.  
  
Misao se estremeció de dolor cuando Aoshi la abrazó pero aún así no se separo de él, era la primera vez en su vida que alguien la abrazaba con amor, la primera vez que sentía el calor de un abrazo, la ternura de una caricia.  
  
Aoshi – dijo ella llorando abrazada a él.- Lo siento, ahora mi hija es lo mas importante para mi, puede que el padre sea un hijo de puta, pero es el padre de mi hija.  
  
Misao – dijo él sosteniendo su cara con cuidado de no hacerla daño. – Deja que te proteja de ese tipo, deja que cuide de ti y de tu hija.- dijo mientras la besaba con cuidado.  
  
No.- dijo ella llorando mientras se separaba de él.- Me tengo que ir Aoshi, yo no puedo fiarme de ti... lo siento.  
  
Misao se apartó de él y con dificultad se encamino a la puerta dolorida. Aoshi se acercó a ella por la espalda y cuando iba a caerse la sostuvo llenó de tristeza.  
  
Al menos deja que cuide de ti hasta que te recuperes. –dijo cogiéndola con cuidado de la cintura. – Por favor.  
  
Tengo que irme .- dijo separándose de él.- Mi niña me espera.  
  
Misao salió de la casa llorando y se dirigió a lo que ella llamaba hogar.

**_Pido perdón por no haber escuchado tus ruegos .  
Pido perdón por las lagrimas que hablan de mi .  
Pido perdón por tus noches a solas .  
Pido perdón por sufrir en silencio por ti  
Te pido perdón a sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que se.  
Devuelve la vida (x 2)  
Recoge a ilusión que un día me arrancó tu corazón  
Y ahora devuélveme la vida.  
Yo no volveré a quererte de nuevo a escondidas  
No intentare convertir mi fututo en ti hiel  
No viviere entre tantas mentiras  
intentare convencerte que siempre te ame.  
Te pido perdón a sabiendas que no los concedas  
Te pido perdón de la única forma que se.  
Devuelve la vida (x 2)  
Esconde en tu cajón los recortes de amargura de mi amor  
Y ahora devuélveme la vida. (x3)  
_****

* * *

****Hola!!!!!!!!!  
  
El segundo capitulo ya esta aquí, espero que os este gustando aunque es muy triste.  
  
La canción que he elegido es de Antonio Orozco y creo que le pega mucho a Aoshi, vamos eso creo yo ¿ Que opináis?. Me gusta sobre todo la frase que dice "yo no volveré a quererte de nuevo a escondidas" y la de "intentare convencerte que siempre te ame"**

**  
Por cierto mi otro fic "caminos que se cruzan" el otro día cuando estaba escribiendo el cap nueve se bajaron los plomos ( la luz ) y se me borró entero así que tengo que escribirlo de nuevo. Lo siento.  
  
Besitos!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	3. cap 3

Misao llegó a su casa agotada, le costaba mucho andar aunque casi estaba acostumbrada a las palizas. Abrió la puerta rápidamente y Shinta corrió hacía ella.  
  
_Por Kami – sama que Yuriko este bien, si le pasase algo yo me muero, que este bien por favor, que este bien.  
_  
¿ Esta bien?.- preguntó preocupada la camarera. – Estaba preocupada por usted. .  
  
Si, ¿ Donde esta Yuriko? – preguntó preocupada.  
  
Se la ha llevado el señor Misima.- contestó esta  
  
No.- contestó Misao derrumbándose y cayendo al suelo derrotada.- Mi niña...  
  
Lo siento.- dijo la camarera .- Es el padre de la niña no pude impedir que se la llevara.  
  
Misao no podía dejar de llorar desconsolada, Shinta no podía hacer nada por mucho que intentaba consolarla. Aoshi entró por la puerta mosqueado y Shinta se sobresaltó.  
  
Lo siento señor debería marcharse .- dijo ella acercándose a él.- No llega en un buen momento.  
  
Estoy cansado de esta situación, ¿ Donde esta ese ... ese ...? – dijo Aoshi mordiéndose el labio enfurecido.- No voy a permitir que vuelva a tocar a Misao.  
  
Shinta le miró sin saber que decir y en ese momento Aoshi se percató de la situación de Misao. Se acercó a ella despacio y Misao le abrazó desesperada.  
  
Se ha llevado a Yuriko.- lloró destrozada sin soltar a Aoshi. – Tiene a mi niña, Aoshi... ese animal tiene a mi bebe.  
  
No llores Misao .- contestó el destrozado por las lagrimas de la chica.- Vamos a encontrarle y a traer a la niña, te prometo que no voy a permitir que te vuelva a hacer daño.  
  
¿ Lo dices en serio? – preguntó compungida ella.  
  
Confía en mi, se que te he hecho daño, pero eso se acabó, todavía tenemos una oportunidad para ser felices... los tres.- dijo Aoshi sin atreverse a soltarla.- ¿ De acuerdo?  
  
Gracias.- dijo Misao acurrucada en su pecho.- Pero tenemos que buscar a la niña.  
  
Misao aun estas mal herida deja que yo le busque, no quiero que ese tipo de haga mas daño.- dijo preocupado.  
  
Pero... y si ... – intentó decir Misao pero Aoshi la besó para que se callara.  
  
Déjalo en mis manos.- trató de decir Aoshi.  
  
Es mi hija Aoshi y voy a ir a buscarla, aunque tenga que ir al infierno.- interrumpió ella levantándose con cuidado.  
  
De acuerdo Misao.- dijo Aoshi sosteniéndola.  
  
Misao se dirigió al interior del Aoiya y de un armario sacó su viejo traje de ninja Aoshi la siguió y se quedó contemplándola mientras se cambiaba. Este observó horrorizado las marcas de la espalda de la chica y no pudo aguantar el impulso de abrazarla.  
  
Misao.- dijo tristemente.- ¿ Como has podido soportar tanto tiempo esto?  
  
Yo... he tenido tanto miedo, he estado tan sola...- dijo llorando apoyada en él.- Todo a sido tan difícil.  
  
_Aoshi ojala pudieras abrazarme durante el resto de mi vida, me siento tan protegida entre tus brazos, todo es tan fácil cuando siento tu calor cerca de mi, Aoshi no me sueltes nunca.  
_  
¿Cómo pudiste casarte con un hombre así? – preguntó él estrechándola entre sus brazos.  
  
Yo...- intentó decir mientras se estremecía asustada.- Él... Okina estuvo muy enfermo antes de morir... Shinji... quiso comprar el Aoiya... yo me negué a vender y...  
  
Misao ... – dijo entristecido.- No hace falta que lo cuentes si no quieres,.  
  
No... es que... cada vez que lo recuerdo.- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.- Intentó muchas veces hacer que yo vendiera el Aoiya y ... un día... él... yo estaba sola y... – Misao se interrumpió desconsolada y tragándose las lagrimas continuó.- Abusó de mi... yo... fue tan horrible... tan sucio... hizo conmigo lo que quiso... yo – continuó llorando destrozada mientras Aoshi la abrazaba sin sabes que decir. – Me quede totalmente anulada, no sabía... no podía hacer nada... yo se que soy mas fuerte que él... pero... me anuló, él...  
  
_¿ Que mi pequeña? ¿ Que me estas contando? No puedo soportarlo, que tipo de animal es capaz de hacer algo tan ruin a alguien tan puro como tu. Lo voy a matar, ese cerdo va a pagar por todo lo que te esta haciendo. Mi pequeño ángel ya no vas a sufrir mas, te mereces ser feliz y lo serás, aunque valla mi vida en ello.  
  
_Por Kami sama Misao ¿ Porque no denunciaste o se lo dijiste a los chicos?...- intentó decir Aoshi  
  
Yo... me sentía tan mal... tan culpable... tenía tanta vergüenza... nunca se lo he contado a nadie.- dijo llorando desconsolada.- Además me quede embarazada... y su familia me obligo a casarme con él, es tan injusto ... las leyes y la tradición son tan crueles con las mujeres... al ser el padre del mi hija tenia derecho sobre mi... para hacer lo que quisiera.  
  
Maldito miserable.- dijo Aoshi furioso.- No llores mas Misao, va a pagar por todo lo que te ha hecho... te lo juro.  
  
No Aoshi... es mi batalla, es mi vida... – dijo ella mirándole fijamente a los ojos.- Si no me enfrento a el voy a temerle durante el resto de mi vida.  
  
De acuerdo pero a partir de ahora yo cuidare de ti.- dijo él tiernamente.- De ti y de Yuriko.  
  
Gracias Aoshi, es lo que necesitaba oír.- dijo ella besándole.- Pero ahora debemos buscar a mi hija.  
  
De acuerdo. – dijo Aoshi.  
  
Misao se vistió con cuidado como si fuese un ritual una a una se fue poniendo las prendas  
  
Hacía mucho que no me lo ponía – dijo mientras Aoshi la observaba.- Me siento extraña.  
  
No te preocupes, a partir de ahora toda va a cambiar. – dijo pacientemente.  
  
Señora ... – dijo la camarera tímidamente.- Quiero decir Misao, el señor dijo que iba a pasar unos días con su madre, por si les sirve de ayuda.  
  
Gracias Shinta .- dijo agradecida Misao cogiendo sus manos.- Me has ayudado mucho.  
  
Me gustaría ayudar mas – dijo preocupada.- ¿ Puedo ir con ustedes?.  
  
Es peligroso. –dijo Aoshi preocupado.- No sabemos como puede reaccionar ese miserable.  
  
Me da igual no soportaría que le pasara a la niña.- contestó la camarera convencida.  
  
Gracias Shinta.- dijo agradecida Misao.

* * *

**Holas!!!!!!!!!!!! y eso!!!!!!! ( soy la pantojas de puerto rico) **

****

**Bueno no me hagais caso. (hace mucho calor y se me derritene las neuronas...) **

**Volviendo al fic, este capitulo es muy cortito pero tenía que ser asi para pasar a la accion rapidito!!!**

**Jeje.Con vuestros reviews me habeís hecho cambiar la historia, al principio tenía pensado matar a misao en este capitulo, jejeje, pero bueno se merece happy endo no?????**

**Besitos!!**

****


	4. cap4

* * *

Misao corría sin fuerzas y tropezó de nuevo Aoshi se apresuró a levantarla. Shinta se paró preocupada y Misao volvió a caminar cansada.  
  
No deberías haber venido. – dijo Aoshi preocupado. – Tus heridas aun son muy recientes.  
  
No me importa, tengo que recuperar a mi hija .- contestó aguantando el dolor. – Esto acabara pronto.

* * *

Shinji Misima estaba en aquella vieja casa, la niña jugaba entretenida mientras el padre la miraba atentamente.  
  
Papi .- dijo la niña acercándose a él . - ¿ Donde esta mama?  
  
No lo se pero no la veremos en un largo tiempo. –dijo él enfadado.  
  
¿ Porque? – volvió a preguntar Yuriko insistente.  
  
Déjame en paz .- gritó golpeando a la niña en la cara y tirandola al suelo.  
  
Yuriko se puso a llorar desconsolada y él la cogió de la cintura y la encerró en un cuarto. La pequeña lloraba afligida y su padre salió del cuarto furioso. Se paseó por la casa intentando contener su ira.

* * *

Aoshi Misao y Shinta se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la casa y Misao cogió aire y se llevó las manos al pecho preocupada.  
  
¿ Estas preparada? – preguntó Aoshi colocando su mano sobre los hombros de la chica.  
  
Si pero dejadme entrar sola .- dijo en un susurró. – Tengo que hacerlo ...  
  
Pero... – intentó decir Shinta.  
  
Por favor .- dijo Misao .- Vosotros buscad a la niña.  
  
Si me necesitas grita . – dijo Aoshi.- Iré y matare a ese cabron.  
  
Tranquilo Aoshi. – contestó Misao suavemente .- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que vencerle para no recordarlo todas las noches en mi cabeza, quiero empezar desde cero.  
  
Cuídate .- dijo mientras la besaba.  
  
Aoshi y Shinta entraron en silencio en la casa mientras que Misao comenzó a buscar a su marido llamándolo a gritos, Shinji apareció delante de ella con cara de pocos amigos y la agarró del brazo.  
  
¿ Que haces aquí maldita inútil? – preguntó furioso sacudiéndola. - ¿ Donde vas así vestida?  
  
Vengo a buscar a mi hija – dijo con decisión soltándose.  
  
También es mi hija .- replicó el dándole una bofetada. - ¿ Quien te crees que eres?  
  
Soy una ninja .- gritó golpeándole. – Pero antes soy madre y mujer, maldito animal.  
  
El cayó al suelo sorprendido. Aoshi caminaba por la casa en silencio cuando percibió el ki de la niña que lloraba desconsolada en una habitación. Abrió la puerta con decisión y la niña le miró asustada con los ojos llenos de lagrimas y Aoshi sintió como la furia recorría su cuerpo. Shinta se quedó en la puerta abatida mientras contemplaba la escena.  
  
Yuriko pequeña ¿ Estas bien? . - preguntó agachándose junto a ella.  
  
¿ Donde esta mi mama? – preguntó llorando agarrando el cuello de Aoshi.  
  
Ahora vamos con ella .- dijo enternecido mientras la cogía en brazos.  
  
Shinta se acercó a ellos y le secó las lagrimas a la niña. Misao continuaba frente a Shinji que no sabía como reaccionar. Furioso se levantó y la agarró del cuello y la estampó contra la pared. Misao no fue capaz de reaccionar le dolía todo el cuerpo. En ese momento Aoshi apareció por la puerta con la niña en brazos y al ver la escena le pasó la niña a Shinta y corrió hacia ella. Golpeó a Shinta y este cayó al suelo. Misao permaneció de pie respirando con dificultad, Aoshi volvió a golpear furioso a Shinta, una y otra vez, furioso le cogió del cuello de la camisa y le lanzó al suelo llenó de ira.  
  
No vuelvas a tocarla.- gritó .- Ni a ella ni a la niña.  
  
¿ Quien te crees que eres? – dijo mientras se levantaba .- Son mi mujer y mi hija tengo derecho sobre ellas.  
  
No tienes derecho sobre nadie .- gritó lleno de ira.- Después de todo lo que le has hecho lo único a lo que tienes derecho es a morir.  
  
Aoshi sacó sus Kodachis y con el rápido movimiento del goko cruzado el cuerpo de Shinji cayó al suelo sin vida. Misao apoyó su mano en el hombro de Aoshi y sintió como perdía las fuerzas cayendo al suelo sin conocimiento.  
  
Gracias .- susurró antes de caer.  
  
Misao – gritó Shinta asustada.  
  
No te preocupes .- dijo Aoshi acariciando con cuidado el rostro de la chica y cogiendo en sus brazos. – Solo esta agotada.

* * *

Aoshi caminaba con Misao sobre su espalda y Shinta llevaba a la niña en brazos que se había quedado dormida.  
  
Los días pasaban lentamente y Misao continuaba en reposo Aoshi jugaba en el patio con la niña y Shinta les observaba divertida. La puerta de la habitación de Misao se abrió lentamente Yuriko se dio cuenta en seguida y corrió hacía ella y saltó en sus brazos.  
  
Mami – gritó entusiasmada.- Te he echado de menos.  
  
Yo también a ti mi vida .- contestó Misao abrazando a su hija con fuerza.  
  
Aoshi las contempló sonriendo y Shinta les dejó solos, Yuriko sonreía alegremente en brazos de su madre. Misao miró a Aoshi con ternura y él se acercó a ella con cuidado.  
  
¿ Como te encuentras?- preguntó en un susurró acariciando sus mejillas. – Estaba preocupado por ti.  
  
Ahora estoy bien.- dijo apoyándose en su pecho con cuidado.- Gracias... nunca dejare de agradecértelo.  
  
Mami... – dijo Yuriko agarrando a su madre del cuello.- ¿ Ya estas bien?  
  
Si, cariño.- contestó besándola en las mejillas.- Ahora toda va ha salir bien.  
  
Yuriko se rió con ganas y se bajó de brazos de su madre, la niña se fue a jugar dejándoles a ellos solos.  
  
¿ Podemos hablar Misao? – preguntó Aoshi cuando estuvieron solos . – Ven sientate. 

Misao se sentó con cuidado a su lado y Aoshi la rodeó con su brazo.

¿ Como te sientes? - preguntó mientras le acariciba la mejilla.

No lo se.- respondió en un suave susurro.- Todo ha acabado, pero tengo miedo.

Ya no temas mas, yo voy a estar a tu lado.- dijo Aoshi suavemente. - Siempre.

¿ Seremos felices verdad? - preguntó con una suave sonrisa.

Te prometo Misao que seras la misma de siempre, te hare feliz a ti y a Yuriko.- dijo besandola.

* * *

**Es el penultimo capitulo!!!!!!**

**espero que os guste, las cosas han salido bien !!!!!!**

**Ain que majo es Aoshi!!!!**

**No se que tal habra quedado es que no estoy muy inspirada con este fi, besitos!!!!!**


End file.
